guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NMX112
I apologize again to all the users that I vandalized, you can be assured my spraying days are over.--NMX112 20:35, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Can you provide your IGN please? I need to differenciate you from DeathByPepsi — Skuld 09:15, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Umm ya, Tannaros Kingslayer, I edit the Talk on builds I comment on because I edit my posts alot. Sorry if thats what caused this, is there a better way I can go about doing that?--NMX112 19:26, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Hey NMX112 did ya hear? Your my sock puppet! Bow down to your master......--DeathByPepsi 19:24, 9 October 2006 (CDT) No, didn't you hear? Supposedly I'm Lenzeppellin, so how could I also be your sock puppet? Sorry to disappoint.--NMX112 19:26, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Yeah, I was right. I shouldn't of started posting on wiki, watching the builds was fine, but no no no I just had to contribute. Now I'm in the middle of a controversy composed of, A Goddess of the Future, a Dead Dragon, a Pink Taco, a 42 Ele(not 55 mind you), a can of deadly Pepsi and some zepplin.--NMX112 19:46, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :Skuld was trying to determine authenticity of IDs for the purpose of certifying votes, he was not on some witch hunt. You went and posted these (seemingly sarcastic) notices on people's user and talk pages. I am tempted to ban you, because you seem to know better. However, I will stop at warning you.. You can be sarcastic all you want, but going to other user pages and vandalising them or posting requests for authenticity while you're not an admin is NOT appreciated. I hope I made myself clear. Feel free to use my warning as an excuse to melodramatically leave the wiki. --Karlos 20:16, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Heh, you'll have to do much more then that to get me to leave unfrotunatly. Although I did personally apologize to those users that I did ACCIDENTALLY changed their user pages, I simply clicked User Page instead of Disscussion. Well beings that there's no private messaging system on wiki, it's pretty much impossible to ask someone for authentication discreetly unless you e-mail them. Even then that doesn't seem to be the way the admins work, or does status and name really effect what's being said or asked that much?--NMX112 20:22, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :I don't want you to leave, I was commenting on your melodramatic regret of posting on the wiki. Now, excuse my poor English, but... Does your response translate into "Yes, I will not post requests of authentication in other people's talk pages because I am not an admin and have no business doing that" or doesn't it? --Karlos 21:17, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Absolutely not, actually I was making fun of your last post, beings that everyone can see admins ask a player for authentication the only thing seperating you from anyone else doing it is your name. Also it's really impossible for anyone to "prove" the votes were synchronized. So why even post that?----NMX112 22:54, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :Again, my poor english skills get in the way of understanding your response. "Aboslutely not" is in response to what exactly? You will absolutely not do that again or your answer absolutely does not imply you will will not do it again. --Karlos 02:35, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Absolutely not was the response to the post before it.--NMX112 13:48, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :This answer still does not tell me if you will or will not be doint that again. Stop testing my patience. What you did is punishable by banning. I am trying to give you a warning and move on after I make sure you got the message. So, did you get the message that you are not to place request for IGNs on other users' talk pages jokingly or seriously or not? A simple yes or no will suffice. --Karlos 09:24, 11 October 2006 (CDT) You know, you should really take that "almost able to comunicate in native english" out of what you can contribute. Basicly what i'm saying is no I won't do it again, but you should really develop a better way of verifying someones IGN.--NMX112 23:18, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC)